Shadow of a Nightmare
by xBubba1995x
Summary: A son to the "Torment" Mafia family dies, after the longs hell of his life. Then he wakes up as a pony in Equestria. What will he do? What is going to happen? And will he fall in love? But most of all... Will Luna Allow him to join her Elite guards?
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 1- Awakening

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

I turned to see the watch. [2:15] a smile appeared on my face. It was almost time- 21-6… This number was my down fall… February-First-2006 was the day I lost my life… That is why I am in my death bed, to begin with.

Sadly to say I was in a car accident. I was not the one driving however. My escort, John, was driving me to see my father. At the time, he was the head of the "East Coast Mafia", and I was going to replace him. Now my brother is top dog now, because of this… I was only fifteen at the time, and didn't have a care in the world. Little did my driver know; there was a 21 year old kid, running from the police. It was going to be his sixed arrest, so he decided to run. There's that number… 21-6. Said driver slammed into the back side of the car. The impact shatteren one of my legs, and crippled my spine.

Now it's been six years, and I have recovered slightly. Sadly, I am no longer able to train like I use to. Kickboxing and Karate… My dad drilled me in both, and that was one of the reasons I was going to replace him. Respect, focus, reading you target. The memories and body motions still lingered in my mind. Sadly my time was at an end.

For the last six or so years… I have been in this hospital, in this nightmare, in this hell… [2:16] It was time. I could die happy, only it I died at- [2:16] I reached over to machine that was keeping me alive, and yanked the plug. It started to beep, and I started to fade. A group of doctors ran into the room.

"He's crashing!" One of them yelled.

"I need a shot of adrenalin, and a defibulator! We need to start his heart!" Another one yelled.

"Sir, look at his face!" The first voice said, in shock. I started to smile. It was my time, and I was not going to give it up, or let them take it away from me.

I flat-lined and all the doctors froze. For them, it was hard letting someone die, me on the other hand… I only cried over my mother's death. Still, many people will cry over mine. My brother mostly…

"Time of death- [2:16] April 21, 2012]… I will call his brother."

Equestria

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a grassy field. "The Fuck! Wow… for a secant there I thought I was going to hell." I looked around to see a forest. I glanced down at my watch, but froze at the sight of my arm. It was… Blue, but more importantly, it was a hoof. "YES!"

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Something slammed into my side, and tackled me to the ground. A burst of fire, incinerated the ground that I was standing on, moments before.

"What the?" I asked, but a hoof went over my mouth.

"You will stay down, and shut up! I lost a Stallion fighting this Cyclops, and I am not going to add a stupid pony to the list!" The mare whispered, before jumping out of cover.

_Cyclops! The fuck was she talking about!_

I peeked out of cover to see, non other then, the Cyclops. But that was not the thing I was looking for. The mare that tackled me, along with one other pony, was fighting with this Cyclops… And from the look of it, they were getting there ass kicked.

"Move Shadow!" The stallion yelled, suddenly the Cyclops raised his sword up. I knew this mare was going to die and she did save my life; so I did what I had to do. I dashed forward and shoved her out of the way.

I turned to the Cyclops as the sword swung downward. Time started to slow, as it inched towards me. I stared at the sword, once more. Then something big attracted my attention. It was Luna's Moon. It looked so… so… my heart stopped.

_I died, and now I am in Equestria… I'm not going to die again, and I'll be dammed it I was killed by a One eyed jackass._

I swerved to the right avoiding the sword, then dashed foreword and jabbed the Cyclops in its eye. It winced and screamed in pain. This was my chance; I turned to my side and using only my back legs. I bucked the one-eyed jackass in the side of the knee. It shattered, and the Cyclops fell to the ground.

_Don't ever mess with someone from the "Torment" family!_

"You!" I turned to see the mare from before. "I didn't need your help!" She was a gray pony, with a faded purple mane. Her armor on the other hand was dark purple, but her wings… her wings where bat wings… "Now, what training do you have? How did you do that!"

I continued to stare at her, not answering. This time however; I was staring at her eyes. They were yellow. Then I noticed my reflection, and smiled. I was a cobalt blue pony with, blue faded eyes. My mane on the other hand was short and gray. "My name is…" Thinking for a moment, I decided to call myself something new. "My name is Nightmare, and when I was young, my father drilled me in both Karate and kick Boxing."

"Bull shit! There is no way you could have done that, with only that kind of training!" Shadow yelled.

_She is somewhat like my… mother?_

Suddenly, a memory started to play in my mind. I was only eleven at the time, but I knew exactly was she was saying. Curse after curse, she yelled at my caretaker. At the time I fell off of the swing, but it was very fun. My mother on the other hand… Think of it this way, she could kill the hulk with her words…

"You better not be Fucking with me!" She finished.

"You're name is Shadow, right?" I asked.

"How the fuck do you know?" She asked.

"He said it before." I pointed out, as I pointed at the other Stallion in the clearing.

"Was this your first battle… and kill?" The unknown stallion asked.

"Move!" I yelled. Pushing Shadow out of the way once more.

"The Fuck?" She asked. Sadly as she watched me in her confusion, the Cyclops sword slid down my left side, leaving a large gash. From my eye to my lower chest, blood started to squirt out. Shadow looked away at the site. This told me, she was not one for the sight of blood. "Not… another one…" she said.

"How the buck is this thing alive!" The unknown stallion asked, as he jumped away from the Cyclops.

Ha… Ha… Ha… - Ha… Ha… Ha…

As I started to laugh, my past started to show. Ever since I was thirteen, I was the top hit-man. Believe it or not, killing was my sixed since, until the accident. I turned to the crippled Cyclops, and smiled. Stepping forward, I placed my hoof on the Cyclops's hand, and then smashed it downward. It screeched in pain, but I didn't care. Leaning forward, I grabbed the sword with my mouth and swung forward. The large blade, slid thru the one-eyed monster like butter. Its blood splattered me, and the ground all around me. I raised my back legs up and bucked the corps. However my blood lust was not over. I leaped in the direction, the Cyclops body flew. Only to find a battlefield…. a battlefield of Ponies and Cyclops. The adrenalin that flowed in my blood, kicked back into action.

Running fast, I intercepted the closest Cyclops, and then began to gut it like a fish. It scratched in pain, attracting the rest of the flock. In a matter of moments, they were all over me. One by one, they fell to my blade. Never before did I feel so… driven and I didn't even know what was driving me! Then a large hammer slammed into me.

I impacted a tree, not ten feet away, felting broken as the pain started. Looking up, I realized what I have done. Four dead Cyclopes and the only one remaining was the Alfa. Looking down at myself, I felt happy. For the last five years, I have been crippled and broken, but now that I can move… I am a pony, and am I kicking ass… But now my adrenalin boost is gone, and I am all out of juice. Still, I was never one to give up.

"Bring it on mother fucker!" I yelled. The Alpha growled at me, and then fell to its knees. I was puzzled at this, and then a stallion walked around the fallen Cyclopes. He was very large, had a gray mane, and looked like a male-older version of Shadow.

"Soldier, what you did was no easy task-" However what he said next was unknown to me, as I fell out of unconscious.

In and out I went, not knowing of my surrounding. One moment there was a blinding light, and the next three ponies where standing over me. But the only voice I heard was… Shadow's.

"He saved me twice, better return the favorer."


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 2- Aftermath

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

I looked around me, only to see darkness. "Hello?" I called out. Then the sound of muffled voices appeared. At first I thought it was gibberish, but as the voices continued I started to understand what they were saying.

_ "He appears to be aware of his surroundings, very strange."_

_"How long is he going to remain unconscious?"_

_"Look Doc. I don't care how long it takes; I want to know how he did all of that-."_

The voice cut out. For a moment I thought it was over, but a light appeared. It was small and distant. I felt like I needed to reach this light. So I started to run. Step by step, I approached with great speed, and when I reached it… everything went white. It was blinding, and my body burned.

_"How is he waking up?"_

_"How is that possible, he lost almost a gallon of blood?"_

_"Somepony hold him down!"_

I knew they only wanted to help, but I didn't care. I was going to get up, and they were not going to stop me. I was not going to be trapped in this darkness. The light started to burn even more, as the pain kicked in.

_"How is he this strong?"_

_"I would like to speak with this, what was thy name?"_

_"He said his name was Nightmare, Princess Luna."_

My eyes shot opened, and I relaxed my mussels. The three stallions trying to hold me down looked up at me in shock, then let go. I started to breath heavily. "Were…. Where am I?"

"Thou is in the infirmary." I turned to see Luna. It was easy to tell she was not use to the new way of speaking.

"You are… Princess Luna." I stated. "What happened?"

"You are still heavily wounded, you need to sleep." A stallion said. I turned a white stallion, with red hair and one black stripe running thru it. "You are lucky to be alive! I had to give you two hundred and sixteen stitches, just to stop your insides from falling out!" I chuckled. There was that number again. Leaning back, I sighed in relief.

"Princess, we have finally finished cleaning up the mess." I and Luna turned to see a browed shouldered brown Monkey, with a Gray hat and a large Gatling gun.

"I thank thou." Luna replied.

"What type of rounds does that shoot?" I asked, eyeing the gun.

"It fires magical bolts that explode, but more importantly… Are you the one that made my men clean up for the past three days?"

"It's been three days?" I asked shocked?

"So you are the one… and the name is Caesar… Princess, I wish to draft this stallion to our ranks."

"I agree with thou; however I will not force him to-"

"No." I said, cutting Luna off.

"Sorry Princes, but I will not allow him to get out of this bed until he is able to walk." The Doctor in the room stated.

"So if I can walk, I can leave? I asked.

"Yes, but the chances of you getting up and walking out of this room are-" He stopped as I hoped off of the table.

"There." I turned to the door.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked. "You are going to break your stitches!"

"Not if I walk slowly." I retorted.

"Aren't thou in pain?" Luna pondered.

"Yes…" I replied. She began to look at me funny. "This is nothing, I have experienced way worse than this."

"That's not a good thing!" The Doc yelled!

"Thou's name is Nightmare, if I am not mistaken." Luna asked.

"Ignore me then…" Doc said, as his face hit the wooded wall.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Dost thou know of Nightmare Moon?"

For a moment I thought. _"Why did I pick Nightmare?" _ Then it hit me, I was in love with the night. Not with Luna, however. I was in love with the darkness, but not the darkness were death awaits.

"I know that is not thou's real name, I was looking through thy scary memories. But I do have to say, the other life was very interesting." I stared at her with a blank face. The combination of rage and confusion, bounced around in my head. "However, I do not care for thy past."

"So you know everything…" Little did I know, this was going to be a good thing.

"Where is that stupid pony?" Everyone in the room turned to see Shadow. "Captain! Princess! Excuse my outburst." She pleaded, as she snapped to attention.

"Staff Sergeant Shadow, you musts think rank is not important!" Caesar began. "You think disrespecting the princess and I, is FUNNY-"

"Permission to speak freely?" I asked Luna, quietly. Luna nodded, with a smile on her face. She knew I was getting frustrated with Caesar

"And on top of that-" Caesar continued.

"Shut The Fuck UP!" I snapped, cutting Caesar off. "You are giving me a headache, and on top of that you are disrespecting me!"

"Son, you crossed a line that you can't turn back!" Caesar stated angrily. Luna started to chuckle, and Shadow was dumb founded.

"Captain, thou are speaking to royalty, he is related to the family after all." Luna stated happily.

"Forgive me your majesty!" He said dropping to one knee. "I didn't know!"

"Thank you for the respect, now stand up and don't be such a stuck up." I stated. To be honest I didn't care if he acted like an ass or acted like a soldier, but more importantly… Luna has marked me as… her family. "Shadow."

"Yes?" She asked, as sweat dripped down her face.

"Want to go on a date?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Another time then." I chuckled. "Now Doc. How long is it going to take this," I pointed at my scar. "to heal?"

"A week at most, but with magic… Two or three more days?' He replied.

"Good to know, now Luna…" I turned to her. "Do you have any questions? If so, let's chat over something to eat. I am starving."

"Well Nightmare, I do have some questions for thou, but first- Caesar and Shadow thou are both dismissed." Luna said happily.

"Thank you!" They both said, saluting Luna.

**20 Minuets Latter**

Leaning back, I felt stuffed. Moments before, I was stuffing my face with eggs and pancakes. "Now that hits the spot…" I mound happily. "Now Luna, I have two question before we start." She cocked her head to the side. "From what I can tell, you trust me. Why, and why am I now a part of your family?"

"Thy attitude is very similar to my fathers, and humans are... nonexistent in this world" She said happily.

"Really?" The first-half answer surprised me, but the human part didn't.

"Yes, now I have some questions, but first…" Luna turned her head and waved two large stallions over to her. The two walked over, dragging a large object behind them. "A gift, only if you accept thy proposal."

"What is your proposal?" I started to ponder what she was going to say.

"Thou has turned down Caesars request then…" She stopped to find the right word. "Anyways, my offer is for thou to be a mercenary for hire."

"So I will take orders from you, and only you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What will I be doing?"

"Thou will be aiding in combat mostly, but the most of thy time will be spent with me."

"Protection…" This was more of a statement then a question. "Now about this gift?"

Her horn started to glow, as the sheets surrounding the object was pulled away. Reviling; a large, black and purple, double-bladed Sword.

"Thou will be given this, as a…. starting payment." Luna said. "After that, thou will be giving food, money, shelter, and armor."

"That is a good deal, only I have one thing to add… I wish to have…" It took me a while to think of what I wanted. Then it hit me. "I also wish to have horseshoes, with spikes on the bottom."

"Even in the state of form, thou are preparing for war." Luna said, as she smiled at me. "Very well, thou will receive the compensations when they arrive. My sister will also wish to speak with thou, any objection?"

"No, as long as you told her about my past and another thing…" My ear twitched. "We have company!"

"What did thou hear?" Luna asked worried.

WHAM!

The wooden door to the mess-hall swung open. Everypony turned to see a horrified guard. "Fire-Elemental!" He yelled, this made everypony in the room jumped to their hoofs and ran out of the door.

"What is a Fire-Elemental?" I asked quickly.

"A Steel minotaur powered by demonic flames." She replied. "Thou should stay back for this one, thou's attacks would not work."

"What about that sword?" I asked.

"Yes it would work, but thou would be in agony, and thou will die."

"Other help me by enchanting the stitches, so that they don't break, and my insides don't fallout. Or get out of the way!" She was taken back at this. Never before, other than her sister, did somepony addressed her with a loud tone. Taken back she opened her mouth, and then closed it. Giving a sigh, her horn started to glowed, suddenly my chest glowed. "Thanks!"

I reached down, and grabbed the large sword with my teeth. It was heavy at first, but I enjoyed the challenge. When I had a good grip, I turned to the door and charged.

Luna's Letter to Celestia

_Dear, Celestia_

_ It is your sister Luna, with grave and good knews. Also I am writing this in hast._

_ As I am writing this, during a Fire elemental attack. However there is a new pony that I have hired. Now you remember how you told me of different dimensions? This pony, was a human. His past on the other hand… irrelevant or unless he tells you. However, he was royalty and similar to our father._

_ He does have some human traits, good and bad. Two of the bad ones is his temper and will to fight. The good thing is his determent and respectful._

_P.s…. I told him that he… Is going to be related to the Royal Family… If anypony asks._

_You Sister_

_Luna_

_Authors Note-_

_Luna was somewhat hard to type, other than that… For example! "You- your- you're" was all replaced with thou, and "I" (If it was worded correctly) was replaced with thee… Other than that, this is a fun story to make, and I don't need to state this but… Yes one chapter (I don't know when) is going to be a clop chapter. Please fav-watch-etc… if you liked, and tell me if you found any errors. ^_^'_


	3. Chapter 3 Address Atonement

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 3- Address Atonement

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

To be clear, as I stared at the "Fire Elemental" my heart felt like it was going to burst. Like Luna said, it was a Bull made of steal and on fire. Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies all attacked from many directions.

_So this is Luna's personal army? Damn!_

All of the ponies where in sync, as if they where one! I was amazed at the sight. "Now that is an army." I started to run forward. The heavy sword still clenched in my mouth.

Luckily the hulking monster didn't see me coming; this allowed me to take a slash at its left leg. As I slashed, my blade flashed red, and then radiated a soft blue. I didn't care. I turned around quickly, dashed forward, and slashed at the right leg this time. The metal started to creek, as the Elemental fell done on its knees.

"Finish IT!" A large Pegasus yelled. I turned back to the elemental only to see magic bolts, spears, and large rocks pulverizing the hulking monster. Attack after attack, the monster started to fade into nothing.

_Now that is a sight! I wonder why Luna needs me… Hold on… Is that Shadow?_

As I stared at the pony, it hit me. This was not Shadow; this was the older version of her. He turned to me and flue forward. "So you are the one that saved my sister, I thank you for that." I was taken back.

"You're her brother?" I asked. "You are the one that killed the Alpha."

"You remember me? I am surprised; you did take a… rather heavy attack. Now look at my manners, my name is Dawn." Dawn stated. "But what are you doing out of bed?"

"Helping." I smirked.

"I see… Now tell me about that sword of yours. It is quite a sight."

"Luna gave it to me."

"Princess Luna." He corrected me.

"Its Luna if your related to her."

"I still can believe this shit…" Both Dawn and I turned to see, none other than, Shadow.

"What is wrong?" I replied.

"You saved my life, so I owe you one…" She pointed out.

"You have a point, but a date will make up for it." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"What about this date?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I still haven't given you an answer, but you still have to answer some questions."

"Then asked away." A smirked appeared on my face.

"First- How the fuck are you so good at fighting? Second- Why the fuck are you fighting, you have over 200 stitches? And three- Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Fighting is a secant nature, I never let others fight when I can fight, and I think it would be fun." I answered, happily.

"Well… I think we should go back inside." Dawn started. "The food is getting cold and stuff…"

It was easy to tell that Dawn was uneasy. It might have been the fact that I wanted take his sister out, or the fact that I am royalty. I didn't really care.

"That is a good idea." I finally said.

"What the hell!" The three of us all jumped.

"Doc?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't say, 'Hay if you can get up, you can go fight a Fire Elemental.' I told you to take it easy! What The Fucken Hell, and don't get me started on the strain you are putting on your body!" He yelled.

"I like you." I said. "You are funny."

"Get the fuck inside!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Yes doctor, but first… what is your name anyways?"

"Plasma Heart, field medic, and the only Doctor on sight. Now Go!" I saluted him, and then grabbed my sword.

"Doc, I didn't even know you could ach like that… scary." Shadow pointed out. "And you even got him to do what you wanted. Not even Caesar intimidated him."

Blood started to look around, it was apparent that he didn't want somepony around. "To be perfectly truthful…" He started, beckoning them forward. "Caesar is a pushover, and to…. What's the word…?"

"Old?" The three ponies turned to see Caesar. "I am going to be straight with you three… I am not the monkey that I use to be." He admitted. "But you three…" He started to chuckle. "You three remind me of my past." He turned to walk away.

"What was that about?" Shadow asked, shocked.

"No idea…" Plasma replied.

**Back inside the Mess-Hall**

I slowly walked back to my seat, only to find Luna reading a letter. Her eyes slowly darted from one side, to the other. I placed my sword down on the ground, making Luna jump as I did.

"It is only thee, now how was it?" Luna asked, as she placed the letter down.

"The fight?" I asked.

"Yes, thee was very anxious to get going." Luna replied.

"I took out the things legs, and your men took it out with a barrage of magic, metal, and rocks."

"My sister has a letter for thee." Using her magic, Luna floated a parchment over to me. "I told my sister about thy humanity, and she didn't mind… much."

Celestia's Letter

_Hello Nightmare, I am glad to say that you will not be banished to the moon. I have seen what humans could do, and the way they kill there planet. However, Luna tells me that you can be trusted. I will respect her and you, but if you show any sights of your humanity. It will be the end._

_ She also tells me that you are similar to our father. His name was Galaxy, and he was truly a stallion to behold. The fact that she includes you into the royal family, only shows that she knows something I don't. On the other hoof, I do have my hooves fool… In the end, we have to meat in person. I do not like to wait, so I will be giving you a visit in two days._

_Princess Celestia_

I gulped… I knew that Celestia was not one to mess with. I knew anything or anyone with power… No, it's better not to think about it. I wasn't thinking of killing anypony, so I had nothing to be worried about.

"My sister is very protective about her subjects." I turned to Luna, and she was smiling. "She is only worried."

"Do you still have questions?" I asked.

"Well I know most of thy past, but there is a large gap missing. I was hoping thee would help me… what is the saying… Fill in the blanks?"

"Yes that is the saying, but you have to me more specific. What times are missing?"

"After thee got hit by the car, to the moments before thee killed yourself at 2:13am."

"So you don't know…" For the next … I don't know how many hours, I told her everything. Her expression started happy, and ended confused. I knew she was shocked about being a cartoon, and how I know more about this world then she does.

"I am find with this, but my sister… I don't know what she will do." Luna said.

"Princess Luna, It is time to call the moon." She turned in shock.

"That time already?" Luna asked shocked. "I will be only a moment."

Luna stood up and walked to the door. As she walked away, a pony attracted my attention. It was Shadow, and as she walked over to me, her eyes glowed as if they where the moon.

"So did you enjoy your time with Luna?" She asked.

"Are you getting jealous?" I asked, giving her a wink.

"Only in your dreams!" She yelled, defensively.

"Anyways, what is up?"

"I was told… to take you to your room." She said. "And bring your sword."

"Lead the way." I said, standing up. "so will you be joining me?"

WHAM! Her hoof connected with my jaw.

_Authors Note-_

_Will Shadow fall for Nightmare's crappie jokes? Is Nightmare joking? You will never know, until I type the next chapter!… Thanks for reading! =^_^=_


	4. Chapter 4 A Sword Story

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 4- A Sword Story

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

My eyes felt heavy, but a light slowly started to blind me. As I opened my eyes, my hoof shot up to block them. The light was Celestia's sun, and it was shining through the window.

_What happened last night?_

My mind started to wonder, and then the moments before I awoke, wondered into my mind. I was hitting on Shadow, and she hit me… Wow she could punch. I started to work my jaw, only to find pain.

Looking around was the next thing on my list. That and get wasted. However, the easier of the two was first. Starting with the bed I was laying on, I hopped up and down. It was very nice and comfortable. It reminded me of the hospital bed that I use to sleep in... What painful memories. Next was the window itself. It was small and square, and a tree was blocking me from seeing anything. After that was the floor, roof, and walls. All made of wood, and all the same shade of brown. Then I noticed my sword in the corner.

_Well its morning… Better get up and start the day!_

I slowly stood up, and then stopped. My chest was not hurting. I ran my hoof down it only to find the stitching… nothing else. My scar was gone. Somehow it healed over night, that or it was many days later. My stitching had to go, even if Plasma didn't approve. Thinking quickly, I walked over to my sword and pressed the stitches against the sharp blade. Luckily I didn't cut myself. Now for the fun part… Unstitching the stitches.

_ABOUT FUCKEN TIME!_

I beamed in pleasure at the string on the floor. It took over ten minutes getting the thing out, and now I was overjoyed. Then I snapped back to reality, or… the reality that I awoken in. It was time to get up and move, but something was tugging at me. Before I left the room, I turned to my sword. It was then I knew was tugging me.

"Something about you…" As I approached, the sword changed color. It was purple before, and now it was green. "You're… alive."

"It is good to see that thy is awake." I reacted in the only way I knew. I dashed forward and grabbed my sword. Turning around, I soon realized that I was overreacting. It was Luna, her smile still beaming at me. "Good reaction time, but try not to… blast these new sayings… jump the bucket?"

"Jump the gun." I corrected her. "Um… what day is it anyways?"

"Tomorrow." She joked. "So thee knows about the sword."

"Very funny, now I have some questions about this sword." I asked.

"Give it a name, and I'll tell thee about it."

"A name?" I was dumbfounded, but started to think. What name was I going to give…? I had no idea. Looking through my memory was the only thing left to do. My brother's name was one idea. My old name was another. A name of someone I knew, or something funny. I started to look back to the time I learned Japanese. It was a hard language to write, but easy to speak. "Twin Kootetsu, it stands for steel."

"I know that, I have thy memories." She smiled. "Twin steel… or Twin Kootetsu… that is a good name." The sword flashed pink. "She is happy about that name."

"So it's a she…" I smiled. "Luna… can I ask a question?"

"Thee just did."

"Funny, but I need to know this. How did your entire soldier force, get to looking like they do now?

"Magic." She replied, but her stomach started to growl. "Breakfast?"

"Lead the way." I stated, before I grabbed Kootetsu and strapped her to my back.

As we walked down the hall, I soon realized what time it was. Six in the morning…. This was never a time I awoke at. I normally got out of bed around nine. "So… What do you think we should get?"

"Dinner leftovers." I was shocked at her answer. If you think of a princess, you normally think of gourmet food. "If that is not to thy liking then…"

"No, it's ok… I was only taken back at your answer." My face was easy to read, and I knew it. "So what was for dinner last night?"

"This morning." She corrected me. "We will be eating, like everypony else, leftovers. What we will be eating is unknown."

"I see…" Life was going to be strange. Did I hate it? Hell no, this life was better than death. "So you used magic to make your ponies, super ponies."

"If well trained, then yes." She replied.

"What if you did that to me, knowing that I was originally human, I mean… would it even work?"

"Yes, but for thee… the effects would be unknown." She replied. "Best not to try."

"So tell me about Kootetsu." I asked.

"She is a magical sword, that gets stronger as thee uses her."

"So when I was fighting that Fire Elemental…"

"She now will use water magic, when you are fighting fire enemys." As she said this, we rounded on the door to the Mess-Hall. I opened it for her. "Thanks." As we entered the Mess Hall, we were hit by an explosion of chattering. Everypony was other having fun, or eating and drinking. "Morning!" Luna blurted out.

"Morning!" They all blurted back. "Princess!" I was taken back. The moral was practically overflowing. Hell even Luna was 'overjoyed'.

"Now Everypony, This is Nightmare! He is the One That Crippled the Fire Elemental and Killed the Cyclopes!" Luna continued. The Mess Hall cheered once more. "One More Thing... Celestia is on her way…" Her voice slowly died as she spoke. So did the Mess Hall.

"Fuck…" One of the ponies said.

_You have to be fucking me… these ponies are like the fuckers back home! What fun…_

"Luna, are all your men jolly jackasses…?" I asked, in a whisper.

"When it comes to my sister… yes." She replied. Her stomach growled again.

"Time to eat!" I stated happily. She nodded and we headed to the food station.

For the next twenty minutes, Luna and I ate oatmeal. It was rather flavorful and tasted like bananas. We also made small talk, and shared some jokes. She... more than me, and that is only because she knew ever thing I knew. Then something popped into my mind. "You know all about me, why not talk about yourself." I said this without thinking.

"That is… a good idea." Luna replied, after a moment of silents. "Then again, from the show, you know about me."

"Still, all I know is the banishment part." I pointed out. Then she started talking. Talking and talking... It was easy to fallow, but there was a lot of it. I learned about her, her family, and her, by mistake I should add, what she liked in a stallion. She soon realized her mistake. For a moment I was compared myself to the list that she game me. I only matched three of the twenty or so qualities.

"I am sorry thee learned about that…" She said, letting her head droop.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "That is nothing to be sad about. In fact, you should be happy."

"Princess Luna." Both Luna and I jumped, and turned to see it was a guard. "Celestia is only five minutes away."

"Crap…" Luna said. This made the guard chuckle. "I thank thee for this information… Nightmare let's go outside and greet her."

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Luna and I stood outside, as we watched the sky. It was hard to see, but there was a small black dot approaching. Both Luna and I stood still, only the surrounding made noise. It was easy to tell that Luna still… I was unable to continue this thought, because Celestia's golden chariot landed.

"Sister, it is good to see you." Luna started. "This is Nightmare." I gulp.

"It is nice to see you Luna." She turned to me. "And you Nightmare… It is nice to finally see you too." She turned back to Luna. "Is that an Elemental Sword? Why did you give it to him?" My sword flashed black, at Celestia's tone.

"Sister, Let us talk inside." She pleased. "Thee is making a scene…"

_Authors note-_

_Sorry about his chapter not being up as fast as the others. My attention has been taken over by the "Fallout Equestria" story. Other then that I hope you enjoyed, but I do have some bad knew. My internet is going to be down and I… I don't know when it will be up so… enjoy this and the next chapter will be up, when my internet come up._


	5. Chapter 5 A Joke For the Strange

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 5- A Joke For the Strange

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

"So you are telling me that Nightmare is a, excuse me for a lack of better words, fucken human…" Celestia stated, the anger in her voice was growing with each word. "And I should trust him… Luna you have to give a better argument then your word… I know all about humans and what they could do…"

"I know this sister, and that is why thee needs to hear this!" Luna started. "I looked into his memory, he is pure hearted! I would trust him with my life!"

"Then you would not mind if I looked!" Celestia stated, I knew she didn't like humans. Hell the fact that she even knew about us was amazing itself. Then again…

"No." I stated loudly. "Luna was and will forever be, the only living soul to see my past. If you have a question to ask, then I will be obliged to answer. However, I should point out, I was crippled for over half my life and I will not give up this secant life! Even if it was to control the world, Id… I don't want to go back to darkness."

"You say crippled… Yet you walk around as if nothing was wrong. If you came to Equestria, you would still have the same problems. Also, you are a pony. You should not have even have changed forms." Celestia was pointing out all the little things, which was making me mad. "And on that note, why is it that Luna trusts you so!? You have only known each other for a week." She dipped her head to think. "No respect… none…"

"Celestia!" I snapped. Using the same tone I did with Luna the other night. "There is only four ways for somepony to get my respect! Kindness, something Luna has shown me the entire time I was with her! Saving my life, Doc has saved me from death and I thank him for that! Treating me as an equal, Shadow for example! AND FEAR! You haven't done a single thing, and no, I don't fear you." Turning to Luna, and calming some, I continued. "I am sorry for the outburst, Princess Luna." This was more of… a low blow to Celestia but…

Celestia started to chuckle, then broke out into a laugh. Both Luna and I were taken back. Did she thing I was a joke, if so… what was she going to do with me?! "Luna, you are correct about him sounding like Dad." She took a deep breath. "Now that was a good laugh, sorry if I was an ass. I was testing the two of you, and you both past."

Again, Luna and I felt dumbfounded. The internet was correct about Celestia being a troll… She was a damn good actor too… Turning to Luna, I found her rather… blank. She looked as if she saw a ghost. "Luna… are you ok?" I finally asked.

"My sister… she could be such a bitch sometimes… And half the time it's a joke… the other half its not. Thee can relate, can't thee? Thy brother was the same? Was he not?"

"True… I did love my brother even if he pranced me over and over…." I didn't normally admit this to anyone, but Luna knew the answer… "So… She is not going to kill me, that is good."

"Princess Luna, Nightmare, Caesar wished to speak with you both." Again, Luna and I jumped, and again it was a guard. "He tells me it is urgent."

"Your guards are going to give me a heart attack…" I stated, turning to Luna. "Shall we?"

As Luna and I walked outside, the sounds of battle retched our ears. Well I thought it was battle, but it was only Celestia's guards fighting with Luna's guards. To be more exact, I was four of Celestia's guards against Dawn. He was, surprisingly, kicking there asses. However when he spotted me, he made a slip up and slammed on his back.

"HA!" One of Celestia's guards stated. "Told you, you would lose."

"Luna, do you mind if I tried my hood at them?" I asked. "I want to see how I fare against them."

"Make it quick then, thee doesn't wasn't to hold up Caesar." She replied.

"Nightmare, how you doing?!" Dawn said.

"Don't change the subject! You told us, that if we won in a fight, you would pay us fifty bits each!" Another guard stated.

"So that makes two-hundred bits?" I asked walking over.

"And if he doesn't pay up then-"

"Then what?!" I stated sharply. "I'll tell you what, if you four can beat me, I'll play three time as much as him. If you don't then I get two-hundred bits from each of you."

"Hold on… He is not wearing any armor!" One of the four ponies pointed out.

"And?" I asked. "Are you going to take it, or not?"

"Six hundred bits… deal! And… yes we can use weapons!" Without worming the four ponies dashed forward and attacked. I back dashed, and pulled out Kootetsu.

The four ponies also pulled out there weapons, and attacked in full force. Luckily, all four of them had spears, and in one quick spin, with I should add was very difficult, cut the tips off of all of their weapons. When I did this, Kootetsu flashed white and was strangely… lighter.

"Shit!" One of them yelled.

"Give up." I said, through muffled teeth. They, like I was predicting, didn't give up. Then they attacked which forced me to use the flat side of my sword. An easy way to put it… I bitch slapped them with Kootetsu.

_The shit I have to deal with…_

"Shit…" One of them moaned. "Take your money…"

"Well Nightmare… Thee now have some money to spend." Luna stated. "Now lest go see Caesar."

It was true that that fight was redundant, but now I have some bits and can beat other ponies on combat. Then again I didn't care. The money was going to be use to get me some armor.

_Has Luna always walked like that…?_

With ever step she swerved her back side from side to side. I found it very attractive and… puzzling at the same time. Why is she coming on to me? I mean, I am a pony now and it's ok but… It was true that I never had feelings for anyone. Love and lust was something that I never experienced. Sadly I was unable to continue starring at her, because we entered a large tint… and she stopped when we entered.

"Luna, Nightmare about time you two got here." Caesar stated. Next to him was Celestia, and she looked worried. "We have a problem."

"It's a shame… thee never has good knew." Luna stated.

"You seen to be in a good mood, have you been messing around with your guards again?" Celestia asked, turning to me.

"I Only Did That, Because Thee Got Me Drunk!" Luna snapped. I on the other hand shivered over Celestia's stare. She truly was a troll…

"Funny…" Caesar stated. "Now back to-"

"Did you hear that?" I asked when my ear twitched. "It sounded like… an engine…" "Shit…" Caesar said, as his face became grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shadow Elemental…" Celestia said in anger.

"How many Elementals are there?!" I said annoyed.

"Five and this one is the…" Luna started, but was cut off by a loud metallic sound. "Celestia, you have to get out of here!" Without warning, Celestia flashed white. Not two secants letter, the sounds of the chariot taking off reached my ears. "Caesar, rally the troops! This is going to be a hard one!"

"Yes Princess!" He replied, as he ran outside. His powerful gun, hanged on his back.

"Nightmare, you job is to get me to safety!" Luna said, her voice was… scared.

"Yes princess! Fallow me!" I stated, as I turned to the opening. Only to duck, as a tree tore off the top half of the tent.

Looking up, I found myself frozen at the sight… the Shadow Elemental was a… a… Metallic dragon… BOOM! A large explosion went off next to Luna and I. She screamed in pain. Her scream made something inside me roar. The only other time this happened, was when I arrived in Equestria.

My blue eyes opened up, and my sword flashed green. Running forward I grabbed Kootetsu, and growled. As I quickly approached the Elemental, a plan started to form. Cripple its wings, and distract it so that the other ponies could attack. Jumping up, I slashed downward. Kootetsu tore through the thick armor, like butter.

BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG-

The roar of Caesar's chain-gun ripped through the air, and the magical rounds entered the world that I made. The Dragon screeched in pain, only to swing its tail around hitting Caesar. Opening its mouth, a large ball of black fire launched out. Destroying the Mess-Hall.

"Nightmare!" I felt a hand grab me, and as I turned to see how it was. Caesar stared back at me. "Get the princess and GO!" He yelled. Remembering what happened to Luna, snapped me out of my rage.

"Yes sir!" I yelled back.

_What was I thinking! Luna was my only priority, why did I leave her!_

As I retched Luna's motionless body, I noticed the blood oozing out of her back leg. Shrapnel apparently imitated itself inside her. Snapping out of my shocked state, I picked Luna up and placed her on my back. Sadly, I had to carry Kootetsu in my mouth until I got her to safety. Then I started to run. Leaving the battle behind me… leaving the fight.

_Author's note-_

_i love it when my internet is turned off... But i did type out this chapter, and the next so... You get two today!_


	6. Chapter 6 Black Bunny

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 6- Black Bunny

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

My eyes started blankly at the small fire. I couldn't tell you how long I ran, or where I was. All I knew was, Luna was unconscious, and I was tired. Luckily she was wearing her socks, otherwise I would not have been about to stop the bleeding. I didn't know why she was wearing them, but I didn't care. I turned to Luna and stared at her wounds.

Large pieces of wood implanted themselves into her flank and left wing. I didn't have anything to get the wood out, but I was able to manage. It was funny… If she woke up when I was removing the wood, she would ask why my mussel was so close to her flank. Yes, I had to use my teeth. Still, she looked like an angel, even if she was coved in blood.

_More like the angel of death!_

A shadow moved over Luna and I. I jumped to my feet, and was ready to face the intruder. Only to find a small black bunny, shivering on the opposite side of the tree. I relaxed, and stared at it. Its gender was unknown to me. Still… I wanted to see if this bunny was as smart as Angel.

"Your cold, come over to the fire. Its wormer the closer to are to it." I said. The bunny's eyes opened, and started at me. They where purple, with a ring of blue around them. "Don't worry about me, I am not going to attack you or something. I don't eat meat and I am not going to leave her side." My head tilted towards Luna. The bunny didn't brake our eye sight, but nodded. "I have a question…" The bunny looked back up to me. "Are you a boy or girl? Stomp you foot once for boy, two for girl."

The bunny stomped her foot twice. She then walked over to the fire and curled up. It was easy to tell that she was not use to communication. My eyes started to feel droopy, but I didn't care. I was going to stay up; I was not going to sleep… My eyes fell shut, as the moon started to rise. Hold on! Luna is next to me, so why is the Moon coming up!? Dose Celestia have such little hope is her sister… then again she was in no condition to even move. Then sleep fell over me, and I was in blackness once again.

The next morning was rather strange… I awoke to the sight of Luna playing with the cute bunny. It was good to see that she was better, but she was still sitting in the same position I placed her in. Both of them looked… happy. It was a good sight, and filled me with joy.

"Morning…" I said. My voice was rather groggy.

"It is good to see that thou art awake." Luna said. "This is Sixteen."

"What?"

"The bunny's name is Sixteen." She continued. "And she is rather… ecstatic."

Sixteen hopped over to me, and started at me with her purple eyes. I started to feel strange, like my soul was in a blizzard. Something was wrong with this bunny.

"Nightmare… why did thou take us to the Everfree?" I turned to Luna, as my jay dropped.

"We are in deep shit then…" I said, as my hoof shot up and smacked me in the face. "Hold on… Isn't ponyville close to the Everfree forest?"

"Yes, but the Everfree forest covers a large are of land. Thee doesn't know everything about this land." She pointed out. It was true; I didn't know every single last thing. "I believe we are… ten miles away from Ponyville… at most."

"Sixteen; you lived here for a long time, right…? Do you know where we can go to find medical supplies?" I asked. She started at me as if I was a demon. I didn't know if I struck a nerve, or traumatized her. Then she started to run away.

"Thou scared her off…" Luna said.

"Do you want to fallow her?" I asked.

"Why not" She said, a smile started to appear her face. "But I do have to take it easy."

"Don't over strain yourself that is my job." I winked. This made Luna blush.

For the next three hours, we fallowed Sixteen through the forest. At first… it was a nice walk, and it started to getting better and better. To perfectly clear, as Luna and I walked, she would get closer and closer to me. I could not tell if she was hitting on me, or if she was getting weaker form her injuries. Either way I was fine with it.

"Are you alright?" I asked Luna. "You look like you are going to fall over."

"I am getting… A bit…" She then let out yawn.

"I'll tell you what, you save your energy by leaning on me. Ok?" She only smiled, and pressed her wing on my side. I couldn't tell at the time, but I was overjoyed when she did this.

I then cast my peripheral view forward, only to see Sixteen standing in front of a cave. She looked like, a homeless man at a all you can eat restaurant. In other words… Happy. Walking up to her was easy, but I could tell that Luna was starting to drag her hooves. Thud! Looking down, I found a wooden sight that said "Welcome", this made me laugh.

"Time to see what I s in this cave!" I will, till the end of times, regret ever saying that.

I couldn't tell you what I saw. It was a scientist's lab, a mad house, the Frankenstein movie all wrapped up into one. And Sixteen looked as if she was home. How could she even think this was home? Then again, my home was a mad house of murder and drugs. Such is the life of the mafia world. That and lots of respect.

"Sixteen! It is so good to see you!" A voice called out. It was soothing and made Luna perk up. "What do you mean you brought gests over…! Are You telling me what to do?! You must be mad… Fine, I will go and see what you brought home." Several moments passed, before a white gray mare walked out into the opening. She was a alicorn, like Luna.

"MOTHER!" Luna said. It seemed like her injuries where now gone. "I thought you were dead!" She walked as fast as she could, and gave the mare a hug. She was a gray light tanned mane, and hand an hourglass as her cutie mark. To my horror, there was a bloody knife in one side and a red cross in the other.

"Luan, it is so nice to see you, and who is this? It's about time you brought a stallion home, but I thought you where into unicorns… you know, for the horn-play." This made Luna and I blush furiously. "Where are my manors, I am Timber wood. Luna and Celestia are my daughters, but you knew that already. You are a cleaver human after all." My mouth dropped. "Now don't be suppressed, I can see your soul. Which is extremely creepy, if you think about it, but its best that I move on. Your soul is black and corrupt. The only living this in all known life is… human, BUT! That is a good thing."

"Timber Wood, there is a time and place of everything, but Luna is injured and I don't have the medical equipment to fix her up correctly." I was force to interrupt her, for Luna sake. Literally, for Luna's sake.

"Please, be silent! I have to prêt for surgery." Magically, a medical mask and scrubs appeared on Timber's face.

THUD! Timer, Sixteen, and I all turned to see Luna on the ground. Her blood stained socks, started to warp and fall apart. If I was squeamish, I would have through up. Luckily, Sixteen did this for me. Timber Wood, on the other hoof, sprang into action. Using her magic to lift Luna off of the flour, she pulled medical bandages, tape, and bucket over to her.

_Reminds me of when I was shot for the first time… Hold on! Why am I thinking about my past at a time like this!_

_Author's Note-_

_This is the secant chapter you get... have fun! Chapter 7 is finished but i am taking a look at the story and... what the hell- you dont have to know anything! You will get it very soon!_


	7. Chapter 7 What the Fuck

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 7- What the Fuck…

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

When it comes to family, I always thought that I was the one with the pain in the ass family. Nope… Luna's mother was the worst. Not 'ha ha-stab stab' finny like my family, but more if 'ha ha- shut the fuck up' funny. For the last three hours, Timber-Wood was chatting to Luna. It was getting annoying after a while, but it had to do. If Luna was occupied, I could get to sleep. In the care of her mother, she would be safe. For the last fifteen for so hours, I was running off of little sleep. Three hours at max…. I think…

After taking a nice nap, I awoke to Luna. She was talking… normal. Was she messing with me for the entire time that I have known her? If she was then she would be a bigger troll then her sister. Still it was, will always be, and forever will be, hard to be mad at her. She was the light at the end of my tunnel. Now that I have the time to think, I had a lot on my mind.

I have been here for what… three days? And now I am practically falling head over heels for a princess. I am a monster when it comes to fighting, and when it comes to other ponies… I am practically a god. Then again, I would not call myself that. If you call yourself a god, you are a, as most people say, fucken crazy bastered. Then again, I could have put myself in a comma... you know, when I tried to off myself. If that was the truth, then I would never want to wake up again. Still it's best not to think about it. I do have a job after all. I have to protect Luna…

"Good." This time it was Tinder wood that spoke. "Now try this, I would love to go out with you, but I have to see if I have the time."

"I would love to go out with you, but I have to see if I have the time." Luna replied.

I'll be dammed. Luna was training! On how to speak! Now that is cool, but I felt… somewhat envois. The last time my mother helped me, was when she passed. That is another story… A sad, sad story…

"Luna, you are getting very good at this!" Timber Wood continued. "And look! You husband is wake!"

"Mom! I told you that we are not together!" Luna shouted.

"That didn't stop your father and I… God he knew how to ride a mare…" She retorted. Her strategy was rather good. She would always win the conversation, by making it even more… strange.

"Getting back to the matter!" I started. My tone was rather… angry. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I think Luna and I should get to Canterlot. Her sister is probably wondering where she is, and I would like to know what the hell was attacking the camp. On top of that, Sixteen is acting like she is going to shoot me. That is right I see you over there!"

"Luna was right, you do reminder her of my husband…" Timber Wood's eyes started to phase out. As if she was looking into her past. Her ears flicked, and her eyes shot towards the entrance. "Both of you have to go. The Elemental Dragon is coming, and it wants you two. I am sorry to have to do this… Sixteen you are going to go with them too!" Both Luna and I turned to each other.

"What are you going to-" Luna was not able to finish her sentence. Sixteen, with unnatural strength, grabbed me and Luna, and held us over her head. She was like the… Hulk of the Bunnies. Then a brown magical energy engulf the three of us, and then… blackness. Not again. This time however, I was not alone in the darkness.

"Now this is a predicament…" I turned to see Luna. She was floating next to me.

"Welcome to my world…" I replied. "This is the third time I have been in this state… But this time I am not alone… It's good to be here with you."

"Well… It is nice to be with you too… Hold on, is that Sixteen?" I turned to see two white eyes, staring at me.

"I think it is… I kind of wish that she could talk. So that she can tell me how she got that strong."

"Master!" What the fuck was that? I tried to turn my body around, but something grabbed onto my back.

"What in the hell?!" I said, as the momentum of what ever hit me, started to make me spin.

"What are you?" It was if Luna was reading my mind.

"I'm a Dragon, and the name is Kootetsu. You two named me that after all." The female voice remained me of a seventeen year old girl, on a shopping spree with no money restriction.

Turning around, I found myself face to face with a dragon-human hybrid. Her scales where charcoal black, and her eyes… where the same color as mine. "Kootetsu… how are you?-"

"Alive? In a dimensional plane such as this, you are what you wish to be." She replied. "But… we should not be here. Not for this long at least."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked. Then everything went white.

_Damn… I was going to ask Kootetsu, is she liked the way I handled her…_

I slowly opening my eyes to see…a hospital. My mind rushed back to the time I killed myself. Dread rushed all over my body, and I had to see if I was still a pony. I jerked my arm up and sighed in relief. I was still a pony, and then another thought reached my mind. Where was Luna? I jumped out of bed, only to find myself in a lot of pain.

"What in Celestia's name are you doing?" I looked up to see Plasma Heart… But something was wrong. It was a mare's voice. Not a stallion's voice. My eyes started to focus, and when I was able to see… It was Nurse Redheart that started at me. My mind started to race. I was in ponyville, I was going to meet the main six characters, and I am going to talk to Applejack. Before Luna, she was my favorite pony. This was three things that entered my mind.

"You have been through hell to get Princess Luna to us, you need to rest."

"How… How did I get here?" I asked.

"You probably have a temporary memory loss from all the blood loss." When she said this, I started to wonder what the hell happened to me.

"Where is Luna?"

"She is downstairs. If you wish, I could take you to see her. We have a chair that you can sit in." I nodded. Something was up, something happened, and something was going to die. This last one… surprised me. Luckily Redheart helped me up to the bed. The pain was worse than the time I had knee surgery, without pain killers. Yes that happened to me; why do you think I have such a high tolerance to pain…

After several moments… Redhart reentered the room. She was pushing a weal chair, and smiled at me. It was strange; I was in a state of panic, and yet I felt like I was at piece. It might have been the drugs or something. They do give you them if you are in pain. My favorite is and will always be Motrin. Until I grew an immunity to it that is.

The walk or roll, was nice. My eyes where closed the entire time, because I was enjoying the motion of moving. I never found motion sickness a problem. But I was sad when it stopped. Opening my eyes, I found myself in the middle of a hall way, next to an opened door. I heard Luna's, Twilight's, Rarity's, Spike's, and Applejack's voice. The three voices where stopped by Nurse Redheart's voice. She asked if I could come in, but Luna's answer surprised me. As if… she could not say yes fast enough.

"Well I'd like to meet the pony that saved our Princess of the Night." Applejack added.

"I wonder what he looks like..." Rarity chimed.

"If his perception is as good as Luna says, then I think I might have a good challenge." Twilight said.

Redheart walked out, and gave me a smile. It was easy to tell that she had great respect for me. I had yet to tell her about her brother. If he was alive or dead, I did not know. My wheelchair slowly entered the room, and Luna's eyes restored my energy. She was ok, and I was now happy.

"It is good to see that you are ok Luna." I added a smile at the end of my sentence. Trying to make her as happy, like she made me.

"Don't be silly, you where the one that was near death. Fighting all those Manticore, dose makes a pony rather weak." Luna replied. Her voice was soft.

"He is quite handsome." Rarity said. "Luna, you lucky girl, you got yourself a strong stallion." Both Luna and I blushed.

"Now Rarity, ya'll better be nice to them. They did go through allot, and don't ya'll think you should give them a brake."

"Now, now, both of you relax. We still don't know the name of this powerful Stallion." Twilight said, nudging Luna. She was blushing even more now, but I started to feel funny.

"The name is Nightmare, and I don't remember anything about what you are talking about." My voice was dull, life less. It was deepened somewhat. "How long was I out?"

"Well Luna was out for three days and you… you have been out for a week." Redheart answered. "Surprisingly, you heal a lot faster than I would have expected."

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry this chapter took so long, i was sick. Had to go to the doctors four time. And above all that... I didnt get to use the computer! =P_


	8. Chapter 8 Mass Confusion

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 8- Mass Confusion

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

Twilight's, Rarity's, Spike's, and Applejack's mouth dropped as Luna explained what happened. I, on the other hoof, was rapping my head around it. Trying to remember. Sadly, I could not. The events went as listed; we teleported to the outskirts of Ponyville, near the Everfree forest. Then a pack of manticore attacked us. The smallest when for Luna, and when she screamed… I lost it. It was a blood bath, and I was heavily wounded. You see my body was not fully healed, and I was in the recovery phase. Adding that to my new wounds, only made it worse. Luna, on the other hoof, was almost at one hundred percent. Luckily, she only supported three gashes across the side.

"Look at the bright side, tomorrow is Nightmare Night and we will have a big party for you two." Rarity said, trying to lighten the mood. It was easy to tell that none of them could swallow the thought of death, but I can't blame them. I was only nine, when I took my first life. It was a sad day, but I did sleep like a baby. You other sleep like you do every other day, or you stay up and cry.

"Can I get some painkillers; I have an idea about prinking the town." I smirked.

"Do you think that is a good idea, you have been through a lot." Twilight started. "You body has not even been fully healed."

"Tell you what, if I can get up and take three steps..." A smirk appeared on my face. "I can leave."

"I'll shake to that." Applejack said, offering me a hoof. I reattached out and shook it.

Nurse Red Heart did tell them about my accident, so most of them thought I was going to face plant. Luckily, I knew what I was going to be in pain. I could talk it after all. I was imprisoned by another mafia, and tortured for a week. What? My life is fucked up! I took my first step, and found it rather easy. Then I took another. This one shot pain through me, yet it was bearable. Two down, one more, and that last one had to be made in hast.

"Princess Luna!" It was an Equestrian night. He looked over joeys and worries. "Four ponies clam to know you, and one of them is a monkey!"

"Bring them to me!" Luna said quickly. "Now go!"

I turned to Luna and smiled. "Could it be them?!"

"I don't know." She looked flabbergasted.

"I hope it's them…"

"What in the buck are you two talking about?" Spike asked, annoyed.

"Spike!" Twilight snapped. "Language." I and Luna both barked in laughter.

"What is so funny with that, darlings?!" Rarity asked confused.

"It is nothing." Luna said.

"Well… bets to get moving." I started to walk to the entrance. "Are you all coming?"

"How are you walking?!" Twilight asked, in shock.

"Like every other ponies, one hoof at a time." She face-hooved at this.

"Now, now, let's get moving. There is four ponies that you two want to see, so let's get a move one!" Applejack whirled.

"What in Celestia's Name Are You Doing!" The voice was loud and sharp. I turned my head to see Read Heart. "You Are in NO condensation to move, and you will die from overstraining your body."

"Lay of the Stallion, Red heart." She turned to see, none other than, Plasma.

"Brother!" She dashed forward and rapped him in a hug.

"It's been a long time, how have you been?" He asked.

"Look at that, its brotherly love." This time, it was Dawn that spoke. "Doesn't that remind you of us, when were kids?"

"No shit." Shadow smirked.

I looked in amassment. My first three friends where alive, and the face that they were all alive… Thank god. Then a question popped into my mind. How the fuck did they survive? This was a question that I was not able to asked, because Luna did…

"Caesar, how did the four of you live? And what are the number losses?" her voice felt like southing, to my acing body.

"For starters…" His voice was cold. "We are the only survivors, and the Elemental got away…" All the ponies gasped.

"Did you say, Elemental?" Twilight asked. I could tell she knew something, and so did Luna.

"Yes he did, but Twilight… Do you know something?" She asked.

"Yes… It is said that the Elementals will only be in this world, if a powerful source of energy is released into the world or…"

"Or what sugar cube?" Applejack asked, her voice seemed to die as she asked.

"Or… if the power of death is taking over Equestria."

"What is the 'Power of Death', its sounds fun?" Shadow asked. It seemed that see was more relaxed them the last time I saw her.

"It is the power that controlled me, when I was nightmare moon." This time everyone gasped, even Shadow.

"I wonder…" An idea popped into my head. "Luna, knowing my past and how strong I am. Do you think I could beat death?"

"What?" Everypony asked.

"I think you could, but not in your current state." She replied.

"What?" Everypony asked again.

"How long do you think I will be in this state?"

"If we could get our hooves on some healing jell, two days." Both Luna and I turned to see Plasma. "I could apply it, and you would be ready to face anything! Even a Hydra!"

"What ya'll mean when you say… healing jell?" Applejack asked.

"Well darling, it is what doctors use to re-grow a unicorns horn." Rarity interjected.

"It is also very expensive." Redheart added.

"I will take care of that." Luna pointed out.

"Hold on…" Twilight started to get suspicions. "Healing jell can only be used on magical creatures. I am sad to say this, but it would have no effect on Nightmare."

"That is true, but Nightmare is not normal Earth pony. When we first met him; he took on four Cyclopes and won. His muscle tone is extremely thick, and is bones are harder that rock. On top of that, he heals like… five times faster than a normal pony."

"We Centurion guards only heal three times…" Shadow interjected.

"Ok well… That's grate and all but… that doesn't explain how you are going to use the jell." Spike pointed out.

_Shit… I might have to tell them… Tell them all what I use to be!_

"Luna." She, like everypony in the hallway, turned to me. "I think we should tell them about my past, and make it where they can… not freak out."

"Well Nightmare… that is going to be hard." She replied, but something new took over my concentration. It was her eyes. They looked worried.

"What in the sam'hell are you two talking about!" Applejack asked. Somehow all fo this was getting her frustrated.

"I for one would like to know." This time it was Caesar that spoke. "It might help me be at peace."

"I use to be a human." To describe how all of their reaction, I am going to give you a comparison. In the movies –Harry potter- if you said the bark lords name, everyone around you will tense in fear. Only in this situation… all the ponies, including Caesar, looked pale white.

"You see Nightmare, in Equestria humans are the bringer of the End. They do not fear death, there for are strong… And that… that is why I trust you with my life." As Luna spoke, my eye sight started to get blurry. Not from the pain or drugs, but from a bright light. A light located outside.

"Oh my god…" My eyes grew wide, but I need to know what was out there. I knew the answer but… "Is that an Elemental?!"

All eyes turned to the window, and to their shock… they saw a ball of light flouting above the town.

_Auther's note-_

_The next chapter will be out faster than this one- sorry... =P_


	9. Chapter 9 What it means to be Human

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 9- What it means to be Human

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

We all looked in disbelief, as a white Eagle Elemental. It was souring towards town and I knew it was going to be a blood bath if the town was not evacuated. Luna also knew this, and sprung into action.

"Caesar! Start evacuating the town! Twilight Sparkle, contact my sister, and tell her we are going to need help. Redheart and Plasma, I need you two to help Nightmare gear up. I am going to need him out there. Dawn, you will follow me, and we will intersect this monstrosity." I smiled as she spoke. Her addressing tone- and I don't know how, made me aroused.

But I had more important things to think about. Like; not getting killed, not dyeing, but most of all… getting laid. Who am I kidding…? I wanted to be with Luna, and at the same time I feel like I am not going to be with her for much longer. That was it!

_Luna! I am going to tell you how I feel when we kill this fucken thing!_

"Move, move, move!" She yelled. I snapped out of my dais and walked over to the two doctors.

"I am going to need two things! My sword and…" My eyes shot over to Luna. She was running out of the door. "A wedding ring…"

"A shit…" Plasma said, as he faced hoofed.

"My, my!" I turned around to see Rarity. "You are a sly dog, darling. And I think I can help with that."

Five mines later

I stood outside of the hospital; next to two medical ponies and a very series Rarity. My bandages were all removed, and Kootetsu was strapped to my back. I could feel heat radiating off of her. It was rather strange. I met her before, and it was rather strange that she was now on my back. Still… I had a job to do!

"Now darling, if you take good care of that thing. I on the other hoof, will be running for my life." Rarity chimed happily. She then turned and trotted off. In the show she was a mess half the time, but if real life she was a mess in the head. In other words, very crazy.

"Lessen," I turned to see Plasma. "I know you can do this but I need to tell you to take it easy. I know you are in more pain then when you where in my care. You might not be able to tell, but you die if you don't take it easy after this fight."

"You're not going soft on me, are you?" I asked. "And I still have to propose to Luna. What do you think come after that?"

"Oh my…" Redheart mouthed. Plasma in the other hoof only smirked at this.

"I will take that as a Human trait." He added. "Now… Gets the hell going."

I turned to the four figures in the sky. Two of the figures where Dawn and Luna. The third was… Rainbow Dash? What the hell was she going out here? More importantly, HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO FIGHT THAT THING! Then something happened. Something scary, scary, and even more scary… It went as fallowed; a Pegasus grabbed me, took off at speeds I didn't like, and dropped me.

There I was, falling to my death. Damn it! I wanted to out in a ball of flames or something. If magic was in this world then I could be more creative this time around. Suicide was depressing. Then I landed on something hard and made of metal. It was the Eagle Elemental. Realizing this I jumped to my hooves and spun out Kootetsu. I lifted her above my head and thruster downward. She plunged into the metal body with little resistance. Then I started to scream. Why you might ask. Well… I was holding onto Kootetsu as the Eagle twisted downward. I would say it was going around… three-hundred mph… In a Falling Angle!

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Before I was able to finish, I crashed into the castle ruin, which was located in the Everfree. If the power that made Luna into Nightmare Moon still existed in this place… I was fucked. Then everything was black.

The bending of metal was the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't know what at first, but the memories of the moments before started to plunge into my mind. Forcing my eyes open, I found myself face to face with… something. It looked metallic and rather familiar, but the strange thing was the dark-purple energy surrounding it.

"Crap…" It didn't take a mastermind to tell what was going on. The Elemental was being forced into a new by shape the Evil power. "Is it just me or is my life a joke. It like some seventeen year old god is trying to get me killed." I complained, as I pulled myself to my feet.

"**Nightmare**," I looked up to see thee Elemental Dragon. The one that attacked the camp. "**I need you! I need your body!**" If I had to use the bathroom, I would have shit myself.

"What, what are you?" I barked.

"**I am what you will become! I am your death! I am the one that is going to destroy this WROLD! But first… I am going to kill that Alicorn, known as Luna,**" I am not going to lie. I could tell I was going to die. My entire time I was in Equestria didn't compare to this moment. **"After I make her mine!"** My eye twitched at this moment.

_I hope Hades has a good doctor, because I am going to send you to him in pieces!_

My anger was now at the point where I could evaporate planets. I recently learned one good lesion. _"If you mess with Luna, you made me you executioner."_ My eyes became slits as I bit into the handle of my sword. Time to pull out all the stops. Time to kill this mother fucker-

"Nightmare, are you ok?!" Luna's voice broke through the silence, and I froze in fear. If this monster attacks, I cannot stop it.

**"Looks like my job is now easier- AAAhhhh!"** I attacked with great speed: cutting of one of its wings. Sadly I was not able to more out of the way of its attack. Get slammed into the ground by a Dragons elbow… ya, not fun. **"For that, you will watch as I tear her limb from limb!"** It then reached down and grabbed me. To my disbelief, the wing that I cut off reattached itself.

Flying was now my least favorite thing. No, it was my secant least favorite think. My least favorite was not being able to do anything as my loved ones suffered. And at this moment I was experiencing both of them. I lay limp in the hold of a Metal Dragon, as it chased my love to her death. My eyes sight stared to fade out. This was rather strange to be honest. I was in little pain and I was not bleeding out.

"The Fuck Are You Doing!" I dragon like shape of Kootetsu appeared. She was only inches from my face. "I Thought Having A Human As A Master Was Going To Be Fun! Yet You Are Giving Up! Like The Rest Of Ponykind, You Are Week" he word struck some unknown region in my heart Casing a small flame to ignite. "You Are Going To let Luna Die!" This was the tipping point. The small flame, soon became a raging sun. My eyes shot open, and the strange black magic that controlled the Elemental started to seep out of my body. I jerked my body, making the Elemental drop me in pain. Did I fall? No, I was flouting.

**"So you are not dead yet? No matter, the death of Luna can wait-"** It was never able to finish, as Kootetsu plunged its way into the monsters chest. My eyes beamed in anger, as I used this new found magic to kill this beast. Kootetsu then world around to my side. She flew as if she was a helicopter blade. It was rather amusing.

"You… You will see what a true monster looks like!" My voice boomed over the land. It was both grasping and evil. The dark energy started to expanded forward, and quickly engulfed the Dragon.

**"Perfect!"** Was the last thing I heard before I fully engulfed the monster.

_I still think my life is a fucken joke…_

I blinked, and found my-self in a white hell hole. Everywhere I turned I saw only one thing. The color white. The only thing good about this moment was… Fuck! There is nothing good about this! Nothing at All- hold on? What the hell is that? From a distance it didn't look like anything, but as I ran towards it, it became apparent what it was. It was a small colt. He was a light blue and had a white mane. Every three or so seconds he would twitch. He did look a lot like me, and it was rather… sad.

"Who are you?" I asked. The small colt raised a hoof to the sky. I glanced up and froze. Above me flouted my old body. Surrounded by the evil energy that took over the Elemental. I knew exactly what was going on. The Nightmare that made Luna go all nuts… was me. Or the other me. I don't fucken know.

_I should have solved more puzzles when I was young… It would make this allot easy to figure out…_

"So… we are the same thing?" My question was redundant. I knew the answer, but I needed to know. The younger me nodded. "How do I fix this? How do I make us hole?"

"_Wake Up Nightmare!_" Luna's voice broke the silence. She sounded sad, and I could tell she was crying. "_Don't leave me! I need you!_" My heart started to feel strange. I glanced down at the colt, his hoof still pointed at the third me. Or what the one floating the first me? Buck it! "I glanced down at the colt once again. His eyes went cold and his body became limp.

I glanced back up, and leaped as high as I could. I only went two feet up. I tried again and again. Nothing! I could not reach me, him, it… Then Kootetsu's voice echoed in my ears. Then I became a machine. I leapt up into the air and slammed into the human me. We both screamed in pain, as our bodies were crushed into one.

Some Time Latter

I slowly opened my eyes and reside my hoof to my face. Something was wrong. I didn't have a hoof. I had a human hand. My eyes started to fill with water. Was it all a dream? Was it all face?

"Well look who is awake!" I slowly turned my head to see Plasma. Seeing him was the best thing that could happen to me. You see, it told me that it was not a dream. "Nightmare, you did something no other pony- I mean human could do! You got rid of that thing for good! Not even the elements of harmony could do that!"

"So it's all over…" I said leaning back into my pillow. I heard a grown to my right. It was Luna, sleeping on the bed next to me. "How long-"

"Has she been with you?" Plasma interjected. He smiled. "Look, humans are the fastest healers I have ever seen. That and some healing spells and you got yourself spontaneous healers. In other words, you saved the world yesterday!" My mouth fell agape. "Not to mention you have every pony in Equestria talking about you, and every mare wanting to be with you. I would be envious but I got a girl."

My curiosity got the better of me. "Who?"

"Couldn't you tell? It was Shadow." I face palmed, and the sound made Luna awaken.

"Morning Princess Luna," Plasma started. "I will be off so the two of you could talk."

"What are you talking about-" She cu herself off as she looked at me. Then she took he in her arms in one hell of a hug. "I thought I was going to louse you," She started to cry. "I thought you where going to-"

"I love you." I said, cutting her off. I then reached around her and pulled her into an even tighter hug. She started to pull away and when she did, she leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

You would think making out with a pony would be strange. Fuck you, if you think that. I loved Luna! Embraced and returned her kiss, I lifted her onto the bed. So that we could lat together. Forever together. She pulled away and rested her head on my chest. I took one glance at the clock. It was 2:16 in the morning. I smiled at this. There was my old pall. Always appearing when something happens in my life. Before it only happened when a bad thing was going to accrue, but now I have a good idea about it.

_Thank you…_

_Authers Note-_

_One and a half more chapters until the end… Also I typed this chapter in one sit down._


	10. Chapter 9 point 5 Lovers Lust for Loving

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 9.5- A Lovers Lust for Loving

**THIS CHAPTER IS A CLOP FLICK, AND IS OPTIONAL- A.K.A "SEX"**

Nightmare breathed in slowly. Luna was awake but her eyes were closed. My arm was wrapped around her and she was holding it close. She released a slow breath and the cold air made his arm tingle. I didn't mind. She felt so warm and I felt so right next to her. I leaned my head towards hers and kissed her horn. This made her hum in pleasure. I then took my free hand and rubbed it down her wing. She then whimpered in pleasure. The sexual sounds made me aroused. I didn't know if I had pants on or not. Either way Luna knew I was getting hard.

"You have been working so hard and… I think it's about time you get a reword." She said erodible. I then kissed her horn again. As I did her hoof slid over my crotch. I ground as she pushed her hoof down and up. The sheets were still covering me, but that it didn't madder. The pleasure sensors in my brain sparked to life.

I started to repay her gift with more strokes of my hand. Then she stood up. Staring down at me, she used her magic to tare the blankets away. Reviling a freshly made pare of underwear. She then pulled them down to revile my erection. She smiled at it, and then with a pump of her wings she flipped around to revel her Vagenal wall. I didn't know if it was her first time, or she was taking over the act.

I didn't care; I was going to make Luna happy and at this moment I was going to make her mine. Leaning forward, I slid my tong outward and licked the lovely surface. She ground in pleasure. I continued to work but still waited for her to start. Then she did, and I jumped in pleasure. Her tong was amazing and I was beaming in pleasure. We both worked for several moments. It was amazing.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I knew the answer but I needed to ask.

"Are you?" she asked ash she looked back at me. Her eyes were so lustful. We both smiled at each other.

She pumped her wings up and flouted for a moment. Then she came down hard. My heart exploited in zest. I placed my hands firmly on her sides and squeezed. She pushed off the bed with her back hooves and then dropped herself again. I joined the motions and lifted her up into the air. This time hoverer; she pumped downward with her wings. Our genitals slammed into each other sending burst of enjoyment through our bodies. It was amazing. After several more motions. Joining in on the thrusts, I started to use my new legs to kick up off the bed we both were holding back sounds and grounds. It was annoying, but we didn't mind.

"Luna… Ah… I am getting… Oh… close…" I panted.

"You are not… Oh… The only one… Ah… I want it… Ooo… Please." She panted back.

It was true, she was going to give. I was not faring much better. Holding it in started to become a hassle. It was time. I rapped my arms around Luna and trusted her down one last time. She and I both orgasmed, and after several moments her horn glowed softly. Pulling myself out, the mess our bodies made was now clean. No evidence of the amazing deed was left. The memory one the other hoof- hand was still echoing in the room. We then laid together, happy and content. We were now lovers.

I did not have to say anything to her but I felt like I needed to. "Goodnight… my love." I rested my hand gently over her side and we both drifted off to sleep.

_Authers note-_

_First Lemon/Clop Flick… Tell me how I did and next chapter is going to be long and the last._


	11. Chapter 10 Drunken Weeding

Shadow of a Nightmare

CHAPTER 10- Drunken Weeding

{Rated M for Language and Mature content}

I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of the door opening. Taking one glance at the clock told me that it was almost ten in the morning. Then I glanced over to the door to see Celestia. She was smiling at me. No, she was smiling at Luna and I. The night before was amazing and now it was looking up.

"Hello Princess Celestia." It was high time I gave her the respect she deserved. "How are you?"

"Nightmare, I see you and my sister are now joined in harmony?" She smiled.

"That is one way to put it." I blushed.

"Nightmare, who are you talking too?" I turned my head to see Luna. She was resting her head on my chest.

"Your sister." My words were the equivalent to a gun shot, and she sprang off of me.

"Oh, Luna, calm down." Celestia smiled. "I will not judge you about this. In fact, I am jealous that you found love."

"What?" Luna asked suppressed.

"Come on, Celestia, don't be jelly," This made them both laugh. "Anyways, I need to go grab something Rarity made me."

-Half an hour latter-

Surprisingly, Rarity was a better clothes designer then she was in the show. Before I left the hospital, Rarity dropped off a set of clothing. They were rather comfy, but I need to get back to the task at hand. I would say hoof, but I am no longer a pony.

"Yes." Rarity started as she opened the door.

"Can I get that ring?" I asked, adding a smile to make myself more friendly.

"Well, darling, you took no extra time getting with Luna," She smirked at me. "Still, I need to ask one question, before I give it to you."

"And that is."

"I have the feeling that you know all about us… and when I say us, I mean all of ponyville." Her intelligence and perception was frightening.

"Well… Luna told me about all of you." I lied, and I do think I did a good job of it. "And Luna learned about y all of you from Celestia."

"Well then, that enplanes it," She nodded happily. Lying was something I was not going give up on. It was wrong but so was my life. "Now fallow me and I will get you what you need."

As I fallowed the white mare, my eyes fell upon a darken room that she walked into. Without turning one the lights. I knew what was going to happen, so I was going to mix things up. Looking to my side, I found a 'two way swinging door.' The idea came to me, like a moth to a flame. I was always light on my feet, and this allowed me to grab onto the door and swing it around. The lights flashed on, but to everyone shock. I was not there.

"Well, where is her?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea, he was right behind me…" Rarity said sadly.

"BOO!" I yelled, as I jumped out of the door frame. Swinging it open as I did so. Let's just say that the screams that came from all the ponies, was fitting for the day. It was Nightmare night after all. "Now that is a chorus of screams." I joked.

"Hay, Luna, you got yourself a jokester," Rainbow Dash joked. "And he is strong too."

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony appeared with a large smile on her face. "Welcome to your thank you party! Do you want some cake?!"

"Yes please, but I still need to get something from Rarity…"

"You mean this?" She asked, handing me a black box. I popped it opened and then snapped it closed. Yes the ring was there and that is all I needed to know.

-Another Half an hour latter-

"WHOOO!" I cheered.

"WHOOO!" The ponies called out.

Needless to say, these ponies knew how to drink. It was not strong alcohol, but they did get drunk on the fifth or so round. It was extremely entertaining seeing a drunken Twilight trying to hit on an even drunker Big Macintosh. That and seeing Celestia drunk. Now that was a sight to see. If there was any time to take Luna aside and ask her… it was now.

I glanced left and right, and in a matter of moments I spotted her. She was with the only other 'non' drunken pony in the room. That pony was Fluttershy. The both of them were looking downward at… something. However, what they were looking at I would never be able to guess. It was Angel and Sixteen huddling together, with two baby bunnies between them. My mouth hit the floor.

_And Rarity implied I was fast!_

Shaking my head, I decided to ack. Grabbing a empty beer bottle I stood up on the table and knocked my knuckle on the glass. All the ponies in the room looked over to me. "Everypony, I have three thing to say," I started. "First- I would like to thank Pinkie and Rairty for hosting this party," The drunken ponies all cheered. "Secant- This is one of the greatest parties that I have ever been two." They all 'whooped' in joy. "And finally…" I glanced over to Luna and squeezed my way over to her. "Luna, I do not know much about love, but thinking of living my life without you is… wrong. And that is why I asked you this." I bent down on one knee. She looked like she was going to jump in joy at what I was going to ask. "Will… Will you Marie me?" I opened the small black box, to revile a stunning Ruby ring.

Her arms wrapped around me and she cried out, "YES!" I then slid the ring down her horn.

The ponies that engulfed the room, all went, "Aaaaaaa…." at the same time.

It was settled. I was now, and forever will be, connected to Luna. My love.

"DO YOU NIGHTMARE TAKE LUNA TO BE YOUR LOVE?!" It was Celestia's drunk self that said this.

"Yes."

"AND DO TOY LUNA TAKE NIGHTMARE TO BE YOU LOVE?"

"Yes."

"THEN YOU NOW CAN KISS." We did so. It was amazing. It was like tasting a blueberry. "GRATE! NOW SOMEONE GET THERE PRINCESS SOME CAKE!"

-The next morning-

I found myself, awaking to the sight of Luna. She was sleeping on my chest, and the night before… let's just say it was round two. Slipping in Rarity's bed with the pony you loved was a good. The blue ring still glowed on her horn. It was amazing. Sadly, something took my attention. Slowly I placed Luna's head on the pillow next to me, and walked over to the window. Something kept flying in front of the sun. My mouth hit the floor. It was the dragon, but that was not all. Fire… water… rock… I could not tell you how many of these fucker there where. I turned to my right and pulled my pants on. Next I had to grab Kootetsu, but I had no idea where she was. The town's siren started to echo through the town, and this made Luna jump to her hooves.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Excuse me my love, but I am off to do my job," I gave her a large smile. "But… um… werer is Kootetsu?"

"Downstairs, in the back room." She returned my smile, with one of her own.

_Another day… Another killing spree!_

**The** **End**

_Author's Goodbye-_

_I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for all the errors and junk. I hope you stay tuned for my next story. I am debating between two different stories at the moments so… When I come around, the new stories will be up. __**=^_^=**_


End file.
